


Rise of The Queen

by Tijuanagenius



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexuality, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Growth, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Trans Female Character, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tijuanagenius/pseuds/Tijuanagenius
Summary: What if Seth's story played out a little differently. If he got his old body whe Juri activated him and got the Female one a different way. See the tale of his violent and sexual escapades and he got his revenge while becoming the true King.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Rise of The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> An idea i've been wanting to do since playing his story. Hope you all like it.

“NEVER CALL ME BY A NUMBER!!” said Seth as he suddenly became unstable and started attacking Juri. The Korean fighter did her best to avoid and go on the defensive, but the synthetic was just swift for even her. Using his Tanden engine he blasted Juri to the ground where she was to weak to continue.

“Probably should have listen to that guy” she groaned in pain.

“Now time to get stronger” Seth said as he stripped Juri naked.

“What the hell are you doing Seth?!!” she cried out almost covering herself.

“The new and improved Tanden engine will allow me to absorb and assimilate fighters making me that much stronger, but first they must be in a weakened state. And I have learned that females are in a completely helpless state after post-coitus” the S.I.N. leader said when suddenly an 8 in. protrusion grew from his groin area.

“HOLY SHIT!!” she said surprised and for the first time in a long while afraid.

Seth forced his whole cock down her throat, Juri’s eyes flew open at the action trying to resist but Seth quickly gave her clit another harsh pinch making her scream again in turn letting Seth force himself deeper down her throat.

He then gave her a second long look, his eyes sparkling with a dark glee she had never seen, Seth then buried both his hand into her raven locks grabbing two rough fistfuls of her hair and began ravaging her mouth and throat with a ferocity Juri never knew he possessed

He was fucking her mouth harder than she had ever seen him before or ever and despite the fact she could barely breathe and was still somewhat groggy Juri felt her pussy begin to gush hard with arousal as Seth borderline raped her mouth and throat, gagging harshly on the Synthetic’s cock Juri made no effort to resist him merely grabbing hold of the floor around her for support as he continued to use her mouth like a cunt.

When he finally stopped Seth completely dismounted Juri’s face to which she let out a harsh gasp as she coughed and spluttered for air.

she realized that the Synthetic was still hard and now hard a rough grip on her thong, with a rough pull he rid her of the underwear making her yelp before making her scream as he quickly forced his cock into her tight soaking cunt.

Sobbing with pleasure against Seth’s hand Juri’s toes began to curl in the air as her own orgasm hit her hard, letting go of the couch cushions her hands quickly went to her top pushing it up to free her tits for Seth to admire, her firm perky breasts bouncing wildly from Seth’s pace as Juri tried to pull her top up even more eventually settling on pulling at it hard enough to tear it off to completely bare her upper body to Seth throwing the pieces of her clothing to the floor.

Using his free hand to grope at Juri’s bimbo tits as he continued railing her cunt with bruising force, shaking her head as her body shook with ecstasy Juri finally managed to wrestle her face free from Seth’s hand “oh fuck….oh fuck yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!” she panted grabbing at Seth’s chest tugging desperately at it in an attempt to make him use her even rougher as her body started to seize up in orgasm

As Juri’s cunt clenched extremely tight in her climax Seth slammed inside her as far as he could go as he reached his release moments later, but because he was not organic he could not cum like a real male. Still he could feel the pleasure shooting through him as Juri screams breathlessly with ecstasy.

“Now I see why humans enjoy intercourse so often this data will prove useful; Now to assimilate you Juri” Seth announces as he the Tanden engine within started glowing and spinning.

“No” Juri said weakly as she tried to get away but it was no use as the engine created a vortex and sucked her in.

“Aaaaahhhhh!!!” she screamed before being consumed by the machine.

“NEW ORGANIC MATERIAL ACQUIRED. SCANNING FOR ANY ABNORMALITIES OR DEFECTS. NONE DETECTED; BEGIINING FULL ASSIMILATION”

He clutched at his chest, wishing for the pain to go away. Then, he felt a soft lump form beneath him, two soft lumps that grew larger and plumper. His body began forming as it became slimmer and toned. Then he could feel something growing from atop his head; something black and soft. His innards snapped and popped as they were reshaped and reformed, but there was no pain, only the buzz. Then, he could feel the buzz inside of him, reshaping his internal structure while making finishing touches to his external appearance.

ASSIMILATION COMPLETE. FULL INTEGRATION OF ORGANIC MATERIAL 100%. COMPLETE PERSONALITY MATRIX RESTARTED.

Seth looked at the glass and saw his new form: having a body based off of a muscular female physique, with a face heavily resembling that of Juri. The skin is predominantly a metallic polished silver with smaller black areas separated by glowing orange lines, has very long black hair with a unique hairstyle, tied in a high ponytail along with a single large undorned ox horn, to have it bear resemblance to an aureole or divine halo or tenne, and amber eyes.

“Well this is unexpected” Seth said his voice now females as she examines her new form.

“A start but I must assimilate more combatants if I am to be That One” he said when he detected something close by that he never thought possible.

“Two psycho power signatures and both are too weak to be HIM. Must be other dolls he made. They might prove of some use to me” Seth said as she exited the lab in search of her quarry.

London Midtown Station…

“Well if it isn’t the failure and the prodigy. This has been nothing short of surprises” Seth said getting the attention of Falke and Ed.

“And who are you supposed to be?” Ed asked.

“I am Seth and I will defeat That One and become the true King” she answered.

“That One?” Falke questioned.

“I will dismantle him and his organization; he will learn a hard lesson” Seth continued.

“So, you’re a big hater of Bison too, eh; how about we join forces” Ed suggested.

“You two are not in my league; I am here to make your psycho power mine so that I can show Bison that I am superior to him in every way” Seth replied as then dashed at the two.

“Bring it on Robobitch!” Ed said assuming his stance as Falke charged in with her staff and swung it. Seth simply blocked it her leg. Falke then used her psycho power for another strike, but then the Hybrid’s left eye glowed and green energy flared around her as she performed a spinning kick that knocked the Neo-shadaloo combatant into the phone booth.

“Falke!!” Ed yelled before turning back to face his opponent as he dashed forward while channeling all his power to his fist for a single strike. It was a mistake as Seth swiftly dodged the attack and sent another kick at the blonde’s head sending him straight to the ground.

“As I thought nothing more than defective byproducts” Seth said when suddenly, she felt a stirring heat in her body and knew what it was.

“Again?! This is what I get for assimiliating someone as impulsive as Juri. Doesn’t matter I’m curious to see what this new body holds” he said when he walks over to Falke and restrains her.

“Now to see what it’s like on the other side” Seth says as her body darkens and stops to show a more revealing form. She seemed somewhat naked before but now her body is completely silver with her breasts showing and her pussy dripping with fluid.

Going down to her knees Seth pried the pant zipper open, almost ripping the garment open as she pulled his erection free, licking her lips again. She breathed in the testosterone scent and engulfed the boy's cock with her mouth. As she began sucking him off. She was already dripping wet and the smell was driving her mad with lust.

Moaning with her lips around his cock, Seth let the man cum hard down her throat, the musky flavour making her eyes roll back as she tasted how potent her prey was. Letting go of his erection with a pop of her lips, she gave the young man a feral gleam of her eye before gulping his load straight down.

She had a taste, and now she wanted the whole thing. Sliding up to press against him, she positioned herself over his crotch as she shoved his face into her deep cleavage. A moan escaped her lips as she finally felt him penetrate her as she sank down on the stiff erection. She tossed her head back feeling him gnaw at her breasts and wailed at the sensation of fullness in her.

"Do it! Suck my tits, NOW!" Grinding and bucking her hips, she mashed her breasts between his face, laughing as he subconsciously started bucking his hips back to join hers.

Already she could feel him tensing under her, his cock reaching deep inside and getting harder by the second. She screamed out in orgasm as he came hard, pumping into her pussy and filling her with hot sperm. At last the burning emptiness had faded, her lusts evaporating, panted and settling into the boy's lap.

“Don’t think this is over” Seth said as she licked her lips; she then teared at Ed’s outfit leaving him as bare as she is. Seth bent down to take his cock in her lips, sucking and lapping at it until it grew stiff in her mouth. lowered herself onto King, taking him inside her already-slippery womanhood. Seth arched her back as she rode him, moaning in delight as her instincts took over. Her pussy muscles flexed, desperately milking the criminal's erection. Ed groaned as he felt himself orgasm. The sweaty android atop him felt his cock shudder and pulse. It wasn't enough!

She continued to ride him, flexing her hips until his cock hardened once again inside her. This time, she was close to her own orgasm, and let out a strangled cry as her womb sucked up his cum.

She sucked on his cock into her mouth, giving him a blowjob he would have wished he'd been awake for. Once he was hard, the King of Chaos settled on him, riding cowgirl. She was overjoyed to feel his cock curve just right to rub her g-spot! The brunette panted as she felt orgasmic jolts shuddering from her womanhood to her brain and back. By the time Ed's cock unleashed a torrent of semen into her, she'd already cum almost seven times. His orgasm set off the eighth, and her pussy seemed to greedily devour all his precious male fluid.

“Well that was enjoyable” Seth said getting up; Falke woke up to see that Ed was completely drained of energy and was at near-death.

“Ed!!” Falke cried out in shock and horror seeing the young man pale and skeletal like.

“It’s your turn now” Seth said with a crazy and seductive gleam in her eyes as the german girl could only look away in fear.

For the next hour Seth was enjoying a nude Falke to the fullest. Falke sucked in a breath when she felt the moist cleft of her lover's womanhood. It was so hot down there. Seth moaned, biting her knuckle as Falke's skilled fingers slid along the surface of her pussy, teasing the slippery, sensitive flesh. She glanced down, watching as Falke kissed a trail down her breasts and belly to the slick, silk-smooth gap between her legs.

Seth was at war with herself as Falke started going down on the blonde woman, struggling to keep control of herself and her appearance while she indulged her out of control sex drive. Gripping Falke's hair Seth moaned and wailed, arching her back as she tossed her hair back and forth before finally she came hard, staining Falke's chin with her juices.

"How's that P.G? Am I your weakness or what?" Falke quipped, wiping her mouth. She was caught off guard as Seth grabbed her arms and pulled her too her feet. Falke laughed as Seth gave her a hungry look.

"MY turn!" Dropping to her knees, Seth drove her tongue straight into Falke's pussy, using her synthetic side to pulsate her tongue fast enough to make the doll scream. Waves of pleasure assaulted Falke's body like an endless tsunami of ecstasy as she lay on the ground, her back arching as she twisted and writhed. Her legs kicked the air behind Seth's head as it was all too much to endure. She too came hard, moaning and shuddering before the woman leaned up and kissed her passionately, sharing the taste of her.

“Now to get what I came for” Seth said as the Tanden engine swirled and sucks in a screaming Falke before it stops.

“NEW ORGANIC MATERIAL ACQUIRING. SEPERATING IMPORTANT FACTORS FOR ASSIMILIATION. NOW COMMENCING AUGMENTATION.”

Soon a purple aura flew around Seth as she now has Psycho power within her. She groaned as she felt her breasts swelling too going from C cup to D cup, filling up as her nipples grew. Her hips began to widen, the bones and muscles stretching broader. She now was stronger and sexier than before.

“I now have Psycho power, but it still isn’t enough. I need to find more powerful combatants” She declared when ad flew into her face and she stared at it seeing a recruitment for powerful fighters in taking place in Metro City.

“Hhhmm” Seth hummed rubbing her chin.

Metro City…

Poison had just entered the building she was using to hold her recruitment drive just stepping out to get a coffee.

“Stupid Hugo… leave me… well I’ll find someone… better than… you” she said taking sips between her latte. She opened the door only to find the entire atrium and ring a mess with nearly all the applicants thrashed and beaten.

“What the-” she says dropping her hot drink when she saw what could be described as sometype of Amazonian asian robot chick was holding an applicant by the ankle.

“All of these subjects are useless not even providing any valuable data” Seth then tossed the guy into a wall like he was a paperweight.

“Hey You! What’s your problem. You can’t just barge in here and just wreck the place!” Poison screams approaching the hybrid.

Seth turns to see a woman wearing a white sleeveless cocktail dress which shows a full amount of cleavage and was fastened with a black belt on her waist and black panties underneath it. The edge of her dress skirt reaches through her left knee and wears white high pumps. She has pinkish-purple long hair shown her fringes in each side and was tied in a high ponytail and wears a pale gold heart-shaped sunglasses.

“You seem to be adequately strong enough for assimilation; I suppose you’ll have to do” Seth said.

“Assimilation? I don’t know what your going on about but I think you need a lesson in respect” Poison said getting out her whip and lashing at the android only for it to catch a staff that suddenly materialized out of nowhere.

“Oh shit” Poison said when Seth channeled his psycho power to the staff which sent it through the whip and shocks Poison knocking her back.

“Now for a little distraction after taking care of these weaklings” Seth said as he tears away the woman’s clothes revealing her supple and voluptuous body with an added thing.

“She’s the exact opposite of me” Seth says as while it was neither male nor female to begin with Poison was female with a male genital. 

“This will be interesting” she smirks and so begins her fun with the punk-rocker.

“Oh, oh gosh… you, you really gonna suck me off?”

But before she can so much as yelp, cry, protest, anything, Seth’s jagged maw drops and then her lips are pushing over the head of her cock, the luscious flesh guiding her mouth onto her. Poison gives a sharp gasp as the warmth of Seth’s mouth envelops her shaft, briefly fearing the loss of her dick, only to find that the soft lips rubbing over her length keep them at bay, and nothing bites into her.

Oh sweet lord, the sudden influx of wet heat around her shaft sends potent flickers of pleasure through her, potent and luscious. Poison can’t help but whine when the fellatio proves pleasurable. Her hand gripping her cock tightly, with the other one moving down to fondle at one of her breasts, Seth decides to show her how well she can work. Purring softly, tongue lapping up the sweet pre-cum with relish, she starts to bob her head up and down the length of the Earthrealmer’s shaft. Ah, the salty meaty taste is so nice, so delightful, and she purrs louder still in reverence for the fun she’ll have.

Helpless yet being pleasured, Poison leans into the wall, her fingers scraping against the brick as she gasps meekly. The hybrid gives a muffled chortle, making her penis shudder in her mouth, as she playfully teases the edges of her teeth along her length.

Combining her stroking and bobbing expertly, she continues pleasuring the human, relishing her hard cock in her mouth. Poison gasps and groans as she sucks her off. Poison squeaks when she winds up spurting a burst of cum into Seth’s mouth, her cock giving out the brief surge as those lips prove too much to handle. The hybrid purrs delightedly as thick warm seed splatters onto her mouth, greedily swallowing the load with intoxicating relish. Such a lovely flavour, hot and salty, and she groans for it as she drinks it down.

She withdraws, at last releasing the human’s shaft from her maw, and more globules of semen dribble from Poison’s dick to splash onto the hybrid’s impressive bosom. She gives a fond coo at the warmth on her sensitive rock, promptly getting a hand down to idly gather up the sweet mess.

As the hybrid works on cleaning herself up, ensuring the globules of cum on her breasts are wiped up and brought to her mouth, Poison is left panting softly. That hadn’t been the most strenuous orgasm in her life.

However unlike the other girls Poison was not one to back down she pounced atop her opponent, the woman's cock hard and firm and already forcing itself into the wet cunt of the hybrid.

It was certainly improper for her to fuck her without a care, slamming her penis into her tight pussy with astounding force, but Poison didn't care. Every thrust into Seth released all the frustrations from having to restrain herself against her temptations, and Poison could only moan with enthrallment at just how utterly wonderful it was to throw aside her common courtesies and rail someone sensless.

She pounds her and pounds her without hesitation, keeping Seth pinned beneath her as her dick utterly nails her, pushing so deeply into her that she straight-up hilted in her pussy, feeling the soaking labia rub against her hips. It enthrals her, their warm bodies pressing together enthrals her, and she keeps on going, all the sensations of her restrained desires overwhelming her as she claims the Android's vagina for herself. Seth is shrieking with pleasure as she revels in Poison's hard shaft fucking her, their breasts pushed together and their arms now around each other, and the human couldn't imagine anything, anything at all, better than railing such a beauty.

She fucks her and fucks her, relishing in their hot bodies grinding together, and before she knows it, she feels Seth's cunt tightening around her dick, gripping it tightly as juices flood around it.

"This feels amazing!" Seth says excitedly, flushed and ecstatic underneath Poison, enthralled by her penis slamming into her again and again.

Cum inside her she does. With a wail of pleasure, Poison forces her cock as deep as it can go into Seth and pumps rope after rope of boiling cum into her waiting womb. Poison released every frustration she had into the woman, before finally giving out and slumping down onto her, spent but content.

“That was great it would seem you are worth assimilating after all” Seth announces with a dark grin as poison looked up in surprise.

“Say what?!” she said when suddenly she was sucked into the Tanden Engine and was absorbed into Seth’s body.

“NEW ORGANIC MATERIAL ACQUIRING. SEPERATING IMPORTANT FACTORS FOR ASSIMILIATION. NOW COMMENCING AUGMENTATION.”

Gasping from the sensation Seth felt the telltale signs all over again; her hips growing wider, her breasts going from D to E cup, and now something new was happening.

She could feel a warm, aching pressure building deep inside her body, unlike anything she had felt before. she could feel a second, weaker pressure begins to build, right above her clitoris. She looked down and saw that the skin was reddened and slightly swollen, and when she carefully prodded it, she felt a jolt of discomfort. feeling the pressure inside of her grow. Finally, the cockhead popped inside, forcing a gasp from her lips.

She could feel something happening above her clitoris, and forcing her eyes open she looked down and saw that her skin had begun to bulge, swelling outward and upwards.

Growing from Seth's skin was a penis. The girl's body was still alight with pleasure, shuddering and squirting in her intense orgasm as the cock grew slowly, painfully erect, swelling inch by inch. As they reached five inches, by then perfectly formed and throbbing intensely, Seth felt a rushing sensation in her groin. Suddenly she could feel the pressure in her prostate spread, shooting like a spear through her body. Frighteningly powerful pleasure flashed up her spine from her cock growing a nice 10 ins.

“This is unexpected” she said as she concentrated back to her original form with the glowing lines and black patches returning and her new “addition” receding back into her groin area as if it was never there.

“Now for my next prey” Seth said as he looked through the memories of Poison and found her next candidate.

“She’ll do nicely” Seth Grins.

Brazil…

At first Seth was going to fight Laura Matsuda as she usually does but after seeing her figure and attire his erection sprang back up unexpectedly making the android curse. However Laura was also turned on at seeing the what the strange woman was packing and decided to seduce her instead of fighting.

As Seth groans softly at the tight cunt enveloping her dick bit by bit, hands grasping her breasts tightly, Laura begins to slowly grinds her hips across Seth's in a slow and methodical rotation that has the artificial woman gasping as her cock is smoothly rotated around her opponent's tight cunt.

Seth does feel like she's on fire; her opponent's tight cooch was already tormenting her aching phallus with its firm muscular hold, and now it sees fit to take it round and round, sending teasing spikes of pleasure throughout her whole body. Ooh, she just wants nothing more than to jump back into it and rail Laura silly, but at the same time she just can't bear to stop it!

She frees Seth's cock from her rotary ravishing and starts to raise herself up and down. Laura fully straightens out atop Seth and, alongside her usual raising, she makes a point of squeezing her thighs together across the gray woman's hips. The action is taut against the girl's hips, having her gasping at the pressure, and it raises Laura higher up, right onto the tip of her cock. The thighs then split, and Laura comes down hard, gasping as the dick drives quickly into her. Seth liked it too, the way she was wailing in pleasure.

Laura maintains her thigh trick for a bit, just slamming herself down on the CEO's penis like her life depended on it, the both groaning heavily at it all. leaning forward and gripping Seth's shoulders, before using it as leverage to raise up her hips and roughly slam them back down onto the strange woman's cock, sending ripples of pleasure through her body as her opponent whines.

Seth bounces her up and down on her cock, the gray woman gasping at how firm her prey's cunt feels around her member.

With a cry of ecstasy, Seth finally hits her limit, thrusting her hips upwards as her cock ejaculates fiercely, shooting out streams of semen into her opponent's depths. Laura throws her head back and moan in satisfaction, reliving the thrills as warm spunk pumps into her womb.

Laura was content that she didn’t even noticed Seth activating the Tanden Engine and absorbing her into her body till it was too late.

“NEW ORGANIC MATERIAL ACQUIRING. SEPERATING IMPORTANT FACTORS FOR ASSIMILIATION. NOW COMMENCING AUGMENTATION.”

Seth’s body changed with her breasts going from E to F cup and her hips & ass becoming fuller. She now surged with electrical energy as she felt reenergized becoming even more powerful.

“One more just one more” Seth said as she assumed his original and walked down the street before noticing a few TVs behind a shop window showing a press conference of a familiar blonde noblewoman.

“Karin Kanazuki… perfect” she said with a dark grin.

Kanazuki Estate…

The Estate was in ruins as everyone was beaten or unconscious like Ibuki and even birdie. Inside the main bedroom chamber was Karin getting her brains screwed out by Seth.

Their bodies joined in a glorious eruption of blissful pleasure and Seth moaned out loudly. The blueblood pussy was unlike anything she had felt before. It was all full of little nubs inside and it was extraordinarily warm. It made her entire body bristle with pleasure and Karin's slimy body writhed against hers.

"Ohh yes!!" Karin howled, her body shuddering with ecstasy. She was Cumming wildly without abandon, Orgasms came quickly and it was done with just as fast.

"You wanted it! Now you got it." Seth said, straddling her and pressing her cock to her pussy. She sank it deep within the blonde heiress, making her cry out shrilly in the huge manor. Where they were, none could hear her screams of ecstasy as Seth started to pound her hot pussy.

"Wahhh! Seth! Seth! No! Its too much! I'm cumming! Oh god it won't stop! The pleasure won't stop!" Karin screamed as she was assaulted wildly by the lusty android. She thought it would be fast and done with. She was already beyond any imagined levels of pleasure and yet more orgasms were assaulting her mind.

"Ohhh! Now this pussy is radical! It feels so good! You'll get what you want! I'm going to give you a nice big load!" Seth moaned, thrusting harder. Just as Karin started to think this thing was going to kill her with pleasure, a sudden warmth filled her and all the wild thrusting stopped. Thick hot seed poured into her cunt and Seth wrapped her arms tightly around her fish lover. Her balls convulsed and unleashed untold amounts of spunk into her.

The gorgeous synthetic leaned up and pushed her dick against Karin's tight ass.

"Ohhh Seth!!" Karin cried out, feeling her familiar cock slide up her ass.

Seth grinned widely, rubbing her body against Karin as she sank completely inside her with aching slowness. When her balls finally pushed against Karin, her eyes were cross and she was moaning open-mouthed.

"Fuck me! Seth, pound my tight asshole! Yes!" Karin panted, hugging the woman's head between her breasts as she pile-drived her asshole. Her fingers were sinking into her soft hips as she swung her waist back and forth, stretching Karin's asshole gloriously wide.

Seth groaned, slowing her pace to slid her entire length in and out of Karin.

"Ohhh" Karin moaned deeply, gyrating her hips around.

Seth sighed, burying herself inside Karin's asshole. Her balls clenched and cum pumped into her ass.

Both yelled out ecstasy as they were finished as Seth then proceeded to absorb her through the Tanden Engine and assimilate for the final time.

“NEW ORGANIC MATERIAL ACQUIRING. SEPERATING IMPORTANT FACTORS FOR ASSIMILIATION. NOW COMMENCING AUGMENTATION.”

Seth’s body changed for the last time standing in there was a woman with glowing orange lines, an ox-tail hair style which goes down to her legs. She has a curvaceous figure; of which her most distinctive trait is her very large breasts and thick ass.

“Now I’m coming for you Bison” Seth declares.

Lair of the Four Kings…

“Bison there is only room for one king and that is me!” Seth declares.

“Hah! You a mere failure; don’t make me laugh” the leader of Shadaloo gloated as the battle commences.

Seth taunted as she launched herself at Bison first with a roundhouse kick, but then Bison had already caught her attack. He was about to jab her with fist, but Seth had already countered with her second kick to Bison's jab making him bleed as she took a step back. "Impressive, no one but one had ever been able to bleed me before." Bison complimented wiping the blood off his check.

"Well penalty of that came from." Seth said as her right eye glowed with power.

"This could prove interesting to test against my Psycho power. We shall see which one is the strongest Tanden engine or my Psycho power." Bison barked. Seth charged at Bison once again with full force with her power amplified by her eye releasing a powerful projectile kick towards Bison causing him to fly back. "Hah, ha, ha, so how was that pretty intense for you?" Seth mocked feeling some of Juri, Poison, and Karin affecting his personality.

"PSYCO CRUSHER," Bison shouted as he flew himself a Seth like torpedo surrounded by Psycho energy hitting Seth directly causing her crash into the walls. "I will twist that engine out of yours and make it my own power for Shadaloo." Bison threatened.

Seth rose up with full power charging at Bison. "Well now, looks like we're just getting started. Now die…Bison!!!" Seth launched multiple staff strikes at Bison as Bison was overpowered by her attacks unable to defend. He then launched his scissor kick at Seth as her quick reflexes caused her react a dodged his blow coming down for another strike at Bison. Seth continued to bash Bison all in his face until and took a step back.

"You little…your death will be at hand, I'm through with you yet." Bison said launching another Psycho Crusher at Seth. "Same trick won't work twice miserable fool." Seth countered Bison's attack with her powerful amplified whip powered by her eye. The two clashed powerful attacks with one another Seth Bison was serious about taking out Seth and Seth was enjoying toying with Bison.

"Die!" Seth shouted as she overpowered Bison with her Tanden Engine.

She then ran towards Bison launching a final attack towards his chest breaking his ribs and most of his organs in his body leaving permanent scar on him. Bison was knocked unconscious as he wasn't breathing anymore. As Seth watched over his defeat Seth laughed at him finally getting her revenge.

“I did it hahahahahah! I finally di it muwahahahah!!! I am now the king no… a queen” Seth’s manic laughing could be heard throughout the base.

Months later. ..

“Who are you?” Ken Masters asked as he was sparring with Ryu.

“I am Seth I have defeated Bison and become the one true Queen now I shall make sure the whole world knows it starting with you two” Seth as she dashes to the duo ready to deliver pain.

But not before saying one last thing.

“I AM THE QUEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


End file.
